Mode-locked (ML) lasers have a variety of industrial and scientific applications due to their extremely short pulse durations. For example, ML lasers can typically produce pulses with durations down to a few tens of femtoseconds. However, current laser systems that can provide these short pulse widths (e.g., ML Ti:Sapphire lasers) are frequently expensive, large, and can require special installations and delicate alignment procedures.
One approach to reducing the size and cost of ML lasers is to use diode laser pumping. Laser diodes are relatively inexpensive, and the required drive circuitry can be simple and compact. Unfortunately, the pump power available from a single laser diode is limited. Increased pump power can be provided with laser diode bars. Such laser diode bars typically include 10-50 laser diodes separated by about 100-200 μm. Unfortunately, laser diode bars emit from a large area due to the large diode separation, and efficient coupling of the laser diode emission into a laser host is difficult. In addition, some laser systems have pump and lasing wavelengths that differ by less than 100 nm. These laser systems can have high efficiency due to the small quantum defect, but it is difficult to independently control pump radiation and laser emission because the pump and laser wavelengths are spectrally close. For at least these reasons, improved methods and apparatus are needed for delivering pump radiation to a gain medium.